This invention relates to batteries for portable devices such as computers, camcorders and cellular phones.
Batteries are used to power portable electronic equipment. Often batteries are used with equipment that give an indication of an amount of charge left in the battery. The charge indicator displays an indication of a percentage of useful power remaining compared to that the full charged battery. Sometimes these indicators are carried by the battery cell and are often of the chemical type. Sometimes the indicators are produced by circuits contained in the electronic device such as the cell phone or the like. When the indicator is produced by the device, the indicator is often a display such as an LCD display of a battery divided into segments. Each segment is lit or enabled to represent a percentage of power left in the battery. As power is drained from the battery segments are turned off with remaining lit ones indicating the remaining power in the battery.